


Between the bookshelves

by badgertrout



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3499631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgertrout/pseuds/badgertrout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruka and Michiru meet at the library. A sequel to It’s not easy to pay attention in class</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between the bookshelves

Haruka stepped into the library and looked around. Her eyes scanned between the tall bookshelves until she saw a familiar figure disappearing behind one shelf, at the very back of the library. With long strides, Haruka made her way over there.

Michiru was not paying any attention to Haruka as the blonde walked over and leaned against the bookshelf. Instead, she just focused on the heavy book in her hand.

“You wanted to see me,” Haruka said when Michiru stayed silent.

“Yes. What do you think about this?” Michiru asked and handed the book over to Haruka. The blonde looked confused.

“What about this?” Haruka turned the book around in her hands.

“It’s for the project. Did you not focus in the class?” Michiru answered. Haruka put the book back on the shelf.

“You asked me to come here for a book?” she asked and leaned closer. 

“What else would have I asked you to come here for?” Michiru asked, a small smile appearing on her lips. She turned around. Haruka put her hands against the shelf on either sides of Michiru’s head and looked straight into her girlfriend’s eyes.

“Don’t play innocent. It’s not fair,” Haruka said and pressed her forehead against Michiru’s.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Michiru whispered, her warm breath tickling Haruka’s cheek. She felt Haruka hesitating for a moment before brushing their lips together.

“You were teasing me in class. I couldn’t focus,” Haruka said and took a step closer, leaving Michiru between her and the bookshelf.

“Oh? Well, that certainly wasn’t intentional,” Michiru said with a sly smile on her lips. Haruka’s hand slid down onto her thigh.

“Don’t lie to me, Michiru,” Haruka murmured, kissing her girlfriend again. She started to trail down small kisses along Michiru’s cheek and jaw, down to her neck.

“I’m not lying,” the violinist whispered into Haruka’s ear. She felt Haruka’s fingers play with the hem of her skirt, brushing against the soft skin of her thigh.

“And now you’re lying again. You’re not being fair, Michiru,” Haruka growled and pushed Michiru’s skirt up slightly. Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka’s shoulders. She was starting to feel lightheaded.

“Someone might catch us,” she pointed out, but still pulled Haruka closer and leaned her head against the bookshelf. She wasn’t sure if Haruka had even heard her, because the blonde didn’t make any effort to stop kissing Michiru’s neck.

Haruka pushed her knee between Michiru’s legs, earning a small gasp from the violinist. Haruka didn’t often get to surprise Michiru this way, but right now Michiru was too caught up in the moment to actually care. She ground her hips against the knee, and kissed the side of Haruka’s face, leaving soft kisses wherever she could reach.

The small voice of reason tried to tell her to stop before they were caught. Michiru was still a Kaioh, and she had a reputation to maintain. Being caught making out at the back corner of the library, with her girlfriend’s hand creeping dangerously high up her skirt would definitely not be good for said reputation.

“Haruka. Stop.”

“Stop what?” Haruka asked, her forehead leaning against the bookshelf. Michiru felt her head clearing slightly, and noticed that Haruka was completely still, having abandoned kissing Michiru a moment ago. It was Michiru, who was still grinding herself against Haruka’s knee.

“Oh, I hate you,” Michiru said and used all of her willpower to pull away. Haruka stood up straight and smoothed Michiru’s skirt back down. Michiru reached up to fix Haruka’s tousled hair and let her hand linger at Haruka’s neck.

“Take me home. Now. And when we get there, we’re going to lock the door and spend the rest of the night in bed,” she commanded and leaned down to pick up her bag. Haruka wrapped her arm around Michiru’s waist and pulled her closer as they started to walk away.

“Can we at least get up to eat something?” she asked.

“Maybe. Depends on how good you are,” Michiru replied, leaning her head against Haruka’s shoulder.


End file.
